Davan Shakari (Earth-616)
, | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 6'2" | Weight = 180 lbs | Eyes = White | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = Shi'ar Empire | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Spy/agent of the Imperial Intelligence | Education = | Origin = Shi'ar | PlaceOfBirth = Somewhere in the Shi'ar Imperium | Creators = Chris Claremont; Dave Cockrum | First = X-Men #97 | HistoryText = Davan Shakari was an agent of the Shi'ar Imperial Intelligence and Emperor D'Ken's hand on Earth. He operated out of a hidden base inside a lifeless volcano in upstate New York. Gabriel Summers was sent to Earth to become a slave for Shakari, but he escaped to be found by Moira MacTaggart, eventually becoming an X-Man of sorts. Later, Shakari was ordered by Emperor D'Ken to kill Charles Xavier and stop Lilandra from enlisting the aid of the X-Men. Lilandra hoped to prevent her brother D'Ken from destroying the universe in his attempt to claim the power of the M'Kraan Crystal. Davan took on the identity of Eric the Red, and struck first by mind-controlling Lorna Dane and Havok, sending them to assassinate Xavier. A massive battle ensued at Kennedy International Airport between the duo and the X-Men. Lorna (now calling herself Polaris) and Havok were defeated, but Shakari managed to escape with both of them under his control. Next, Shakari freed Black Tom and the Juggernaut from prison. He gave them the money and knowledge to take over Cassidy Keep, the ancestral home of Banshee, and turn it into a deathtrap for the X-Men. The X-Men fell into that trap, but managed to defeat the two villains. Following that failure, Shakari, with Havok and Polaris, travelled to Muir Island, where the de-aged Magneto was being kept. Shakari used some kind of ray on the young Magneto, turning him into a grown man once again. The two formed an alliance. Magneto attacked the X-Men while Shakari made plans to have Xavier killed. The X-Men barely escaped with their lives. The X-Men caught up with Shakari in New York, only to discover he was now allied with the powerful Firelord. Freeing Havok and Polaris from his mind-control, Shakari used them to trick Firelord into believing the X-Men were villains trying to rule the world. Firelord confronted Xavier just as Lilandra finally reached him. Phoenix defeated Firelord, however Shakari escaped with Lilandra through a star-gate. Phoenix repowered the star-gate with her powers and the X-Men followed him to the world of the M'Kraan Crystal. There, the X-Men were able to stop D'Ken's plan, rescue Lilandra, and repair the M'Kraan crystal, leaving Shakari defeated at last. | Powers = Shi'ar Physiology | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Davan Shakari was a Shi'ar whose powers derived from his techno-armor. It provided him great strength and resistance to injury and telepaths. It could fire energy blasts and came with a hypnotic/telepathic weapon that could place others in a "cerebral lock" | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = Shakari hinted at an unexplored history Lorna Dane had with the Shi'ar when he first brainwashed her. This was never followed up on, however, and may have merely been part of the brainwashing. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Armor Users Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Hypnosis Category:Telepaths